A New Twist on an Old Love Story
by SsilverStreak
Summary: Chat Noire loves her Ladybug. Unfortunately, her Ladybug is in love with someone else. Chat Noire knows this. But that doesn't make it hurt any less.
1. Chapter 1

Chat Noire had long ago found out that getting her 'Bug to rub her ears was a great way to get her talking when something was bothering her.

The fact that she got an ear rub out of this was, of course, a delightful bonus.

So, when Ladybug was clearly preoccupied throughout their patrol, once they stopped for the night Chat shoved her head under her partner's arm (having to bend well down to do so, her 'Bug was so tiny yet so mighty) before crawling into her lap and flopping down with a satisfied thrum of a purr.

It didn't take long before Ladybug's gloved hand was stroking through her curls and rubbing gently at her ears, enticing a steadier purr from deep in Chat's chest.

And it didn't take long for Ladybug to start talking, like she knew she would. "… Chat?"

"Mmhmm?" Words were a little harder than normal when Ladybug hit that special spot right at the base of her ears, oh that was heavenly.

"Have you ever had a crush on someone?"

Chat opened her eyes and rolled to stare in slight disbelief up at her Lady, gaze steady and liquid gold, then gave one slow blink in answer.

"… Right, stupid question." Ladybug sighed and went back to running her fingers through Chat's curls. "It's just… there's this girl in my class…"

Simultaneously, Chat's heart leapt high in her chest and sank down into her stomach. On the one hand, this meant that Ladybug wasn't entirely straight. On the other, from the direction the conversation was clearly going, she liked someone _else._

Swallowing hard, she shoved her head harder under Ladybug's hand and forced her softened purr up a notch to reassure her. No matter what, Ladybug was her friend first and foremost. "Go on."

"Well, she's… she's my best friend, outside of the costume. And at first I had a crush on this boy in my class, and she was always trying to help get us together, but then _he_ started dating his best friend and I'm happy for him, I really am, but… Chat, she's so amazing, she's so brave and kind and selfless…"

Chat, for her part, was fighting down a stab of jealousy at every word coming out of Ladybug's mouth. "I think I get the idea, 'Bug."

"Right. Sorry." Chat glanced up to see that Ladybug was blushing, which extended up under her mask, which was so adorable that it should be illegal. "But… Chat, I don't even know if she likes girls, and I don't want to ruin our friendship or make things weird between us, and I don't know if I could even tell her and get the words out. I get all tongue-tied and stuttery and mix up my words when I even think about it."

"Oh, 'Bug…" Shifting slightly, Chat propped herself up on one arm, then used the other to drag Ladybug into a hug, purring soothingly for her. "She'd have to be an idiot to not want you. And if she turns you down, just tell me and I'll knock some sense into her, okay?"

"But… you…"

Chat gave a sad smile, leaning in to gently press her lips to Ladybug's forehead while she searched for the right words. "Yes, I do have feelings for you." She had made _that_ abundantly clear throughout their partnership. "And I won't lie, I am a little jealous. But I care about you more, and if she is the one that would make you happy, then go for it."

It took a moment, but then Ladybug was hugging her back, so tight that for the hundredth-time Chat wondered how her tiny 'Bug could be so strong. "Thank you, Chat."

"You're welcome, my Lady."

Quietly, under the mask, Alya closed her eyes and felt her heart break.


	2. Chapter 2

Chat was slower that night, she knew she was. Her aching heart seemed to drag her down, made every leap between rooftops and ledges feel leaden and heavy.

She only hoped that Ladybug's day had gone better.

Her ears pinned flat, so far buried in her hair that as she passed a dark window she couldn't even see their outline in her silhouette. If she didn't need her tail for balance, she knew that it would be tucked as well.

Try as she might, she couldn't get Marinette's face out of her mind, that mix of hope and fear, then that crushing pain when Alya had had to admit that she couldn't, she wasn't ready-

As much as it hurt, knowing she had hurt her best friend outside of Ladybug so badly, it wouldn't be fair to Marinette. She loved her friend, oh yes, but not in the same way that she loved her beautiful little Bug, and trying to enter a relationship just as she had given up all hope of Ladybug loving her in return wouldn't have been fair to either of them.

She just hoped that Marinette could forgive her, someday.

A soft sob froze her in place, ears and tail shooting straight up. Before her brain had even consciously registered who the voice belonged to, instinct had her moving.

Almost before she knew it, she was wrapped tightly around a small red and black figure, summoning the loudest purr she could force her throat and chest to make. Ladybug's chest heaved with another sob, and then she was hugging her back just as tightly, shoving her head under Chat's chin as hot, damp tears smeared over her neck.

"Shh… shh… I'm here, Bug. I'm here." Chat crooned, voice trembling with the force of her purring. "I've got you." Gently, she pulled Ladybug into her lap, rubbing her chin over dark blue hair as one hand rubbed a heaving back, the other coming up to carefully stroke her claws through the ends of Ladybug's pigtails. Her tail, which usually had a mind of its own, curled around and settled around her partner's waist, the metal tip settling on one hip.

Even as she held her partner, Chat had to work to keep her purr steady, instead of letting it deepen into a low growl. Whoever this girl was, the one that had broken her Bug's heart, they were about to find out just how terrifying a furious Chat Noire could be.

After she had taken care of Ladybug, though. No matter what, her beloved little Bug came first.

To Chat's heart, it seemed like forever before Ladybug's sobs began to slow. Finally, though, her breathing evened out, and her whimpers quieted. Still Chat held her, purring gently for her Bug.

"… I'm sorry for crying all over you." Ladybug's voice was hoarse, and it hurt just to hear her talk. Silently, Chat vowed to shred this girl into a pile of yarn and bat her all over the city.

"Hey, I'm just getting ready for my next career as a tissue." She tried to tease, but her heart wasn't in it. Briefly she tightened the hug, adding, "It's okay, really. You can cry on my shoulder any time you need to."

"I made a mess of your suit."

"Eh, Plagg will live. I'll give him extra cheese to make up for it." Even if her wallet would complain bitterly.

Chat paused, then rubbed her cheek gently over Ladybug's hair. "I take it that it didn't go well?"

Ladybug took a deep, shuddery breath, but thankfully didn't start crying again. "… No. I mean… she didn't react _badly_ , just said that she couldn't feel that way about me right now. That she's in love with someone else."

"Oh, Bug…" Chat hugged Ladybug tighter, until the smaller girl squeaked and she had to loosen her hold. "She's an idiot. You're amazing, and if she can't see that…" She huffed, her tail unwinding from Ladybug's waist to give an annoyed flick. "Now, of course, I'll need her name so that I can kick her ass for hurting you."

 _"Chat no."_

"Chat _yes,"_ Chat huffed, puffing her chest out. The edge of her mouth twitched a little as Ladybug finally looked up at her. Though her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks still damp, she was smiling slightly.

"Chat, I am not going to let you beat her up just because she doesn't feel the same way."

"Hey, as your best friend it is my sworn duty to kick the ass of anyone that hurts you." Gently, she poked the end of Ladybug's nose with the rounded edge of a claw, earning a tiny giggle.

"Chat, you leave Alya alone, okay?" Ladybug puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, then tilted her head in confusion when the black-clad girl froze. "… Chat?"

Unfortunately, Chat's brain was a _little_ occupied. Alya was not a common name. She had never met another girl with the same name as hers. And Ladybug had to live in the area, there was no way she'd be able to respond to akuma attacks so quickly if she didn't.

Which meant that Ladybug was crying because of _her._

And the only one that had confessed to her had been…

"Marinette?" Chat gasped out, feeling as if her heart was being squeezed too tightly, and when Ladybug went pale and her eyes went wide…

Cue internal screaming.

Which was cut off when Ladybug began to struggle backwards, even as Chat limply let her go. "I… wha… _how?!"_

The need to reassure her Bug, her friend, her _best friend that she had hurt,_ took over everything. Chat tried for her most reassuring smile, though she knew it was shaky. "Sorry, my Lady, but it would be kind of hard to kick my own ass."

Ladybug paused, and Chat could practically see the wheels turning in her head. "… _Alya?"_

"The idiot herself, at your service, my Lady." Chat's smile slid from something nervous and shaky to one far more genuine when Ladybug began to relax.

Finally, the implications of the previous twenty-four hours began to wash over Chat, and she bowed her head to laugh. "Oh my gods, am I such an idiot."

"What? Why?!"

"Last night, when you told me you were going to confess to the girl you liked?" Ladybug nodded dumbly, still working on catching up. "And then today, when you confessed to me as Alya? I said no because I'm in love with Ladybug, even though I thought I'd never have a chance, and it wouldn't have been fair to Marinette to get into a relationship right then."

Ladybug's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth as she began to giggle as well. "But I _am_ Ladybug, so…"

"So I'm absolutely an idiot." Chat finished, sitting back.

Ladybug, for her part, was looking rather thoughtful as her giggles trailed off, hand lowering to brace herself as she leaned forward. An odd smile began tugging at the edge of her mouth as she spoke, "So, if you _had_ known that I'm Ladybug, you would have said yes?"

"In a heartbeat. I mean, I like Marinette, too…" Chat trailed off as that odd smile grew into a smirk, and oh no, Ladybug, Marinette _smirking_ at her like that should be illegal for the way it was doing funny things to her.

"So, does that mean you'd say yes now?" Chat's eyes widened as Ladybug leaned in further, brushing their noses together as one finger came up to playfully tap at her bell.

Chat barely managed one husky _"Yes."_ before their lips crashed together. The sudden nudge overbalanced her and she fell back. The kiss parted briefly, but quickly resumed as she reached up and pulled Ladybug down after, leaning up to kiss her again with the loudest, happiest purr she had ever managed.

Only when the hour began to toll did they separate, both panting into the night air. "We, ah… we definitely need to talk. Later." Chat finally managed once she had caught her breath.

"Definitely." Ladybug echoed, dropping a kiss to Chat's jawline that ratcheted up her purr a few notches. At this point she didn't know if she'd ever stop purring, she felt so happy.

"… I'm sorry for hurting you, earlier."

"You thought you were doing what was best for me. And neither of us had all the information," Ladybug murmured, folding her arms on Chat's chest and resting her chin on them.

"I'm still sorry. Make it up to you?" Chat asked, reaching up to gently cup her partner's cheek with one clawed hand.

Ladybug giggled softly. "Hmm, I dunno… I think I might be persuaded to forgive you… after a date. A proper one, not just a patrol."

"Friday evening good?"

"Mmhmm." Ladybug yawned, and Chat suddenly realized how exhausted she felt. The past hour had left her emotionally wrecked, and she felt more exhausted than after some akuma fights.

"Come on, let me get you home, before we both fall asleep." At Ladybug's agreeing hum, Chat sat up and gathered her partner, her best friend, her _girlfriend_ (and oh, she wasn't going to get tired of being able to call her that anytime soon) into her arms and stood. She wasn't able to use her staff, but the roofs here were fairly close together, and she was a better jumper than her partner anyways. By the time she landed on Marinette's balcony, Ladybug was asleep, though she woke up a little when Chat shifted her to one arm to open up the trapdoor that led to her room.

"… Stay with me?" She whispered as she roused enough to climb down.

"I think I'd have a lot to explain to your parents if they caught me here."

"Don't care." Chat wavered for only a moment, then sighed and jumped down to join her, being careful to not land on Marinette's bed with her boots.

Seeing Ladybug's suit melt away in a wash of pink sparkles to leave Marinette behind left her near breathless, and she couldn't help but to lean in and kiss her as she released her own transformation. Dimly, she registered Plagg shooting off with a tiny red kwami, but her own attention was drawn by Marinette tugging her down onto her bed. Alya kicked her shoes off and pressed another kiss to her lips, then pulled back to tap at Marinette's nose with a fingertip.

"Come on, we both need sleep. We have school in the morning, and I have to be up even earlier to head home before it so I can shower and change." Marinette tried to pout, but it was quickly ruined by a huge yawn.

"Fine." Sleepily Marinette passed Alya her alarm clock, and by the time she had set it and returned it to the bedside table, along with her glasses, Marinette was passed out with her nose tucked into Alya's neck.

Alya allowed herself one last kiss to Marinette's forehead, then yawned widely as she tugged the blankets up and over them and pulled her girlfriend closer. A brief moment later, and she followed her partner into sleep.


End file.
